


A Small Game

by War_of_the_Words



Series: Player 1 [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_of_the_Words/pseuds/War_of_the_Words
Summary: KID decides to play a small game with Shinichi and starts it while the other is asleep





	A Small Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was my work for the DCMK kaishin mini winter exchange. my recipient was @hachikoshrine over on tumblr. this was originally posted on Jan. 12th on my tumblr. I think this one feels really rushed but it works ig

When Shinichi woke, he wasn't expecting it to be to a crash from downstairs. However, guessing that it was just Ran, he took his time getting ready. When he finally made his way downstairs, it was to no such sight. He walked into the kitchen to see it almost completely trashed. So, at least he knew where the crash had come from then. There was a small stack of pots and pans leading up to one of the higher windows and took a moment to comprehend it. 

The last time that anything similar had happened Kaitou KID had broken in in the middle of the night to do--well actually he didn’t know. Shinichi, slowly started moving to see if he could find anything missing or even just a note. 

When he went up to the library to investigate, there was a convenient note sitting on the desk

good morning, my **K** night. it is time to start moving, for another is waiting for you in her **A** bode above the place of waking,

-KID

He stared at the note for a moment. The randomly capitalized words were a _bit_ annoying, but obviously had some kind of significance, the thief had definitely never called him a knight before. The objective of what KID wanted him to do was pretty obvious too. It wasn’t hard to figure out that “the place of waking” was probably Poirot and the “Abode” was the detective agency. So, somehow, KID knew that he was supposed to head that way before it got too late in the day.

Shinichi did a quick scan of the room to make sure everything was still present. One things stood out to him immediately. One of the small presents that one of the Detective Boys had given him was missing from its proper place. 

Shinichi took a moment to figure out where KID might have placed the darn thing as a way to mess with him, but he couldn’t find it at all.

Knowing that his only lead was the darn note that the thief had left, Shinichi decided to follow it, hoping that he’d be able to retrieve the trinket at the end of whatever game KID was playing.

When he arrived at the detective agency it wasn’t hard to find the new note as it was simply taped to the first door up the stairs. Obviously, KID either didn’t want to risk running into Ran, or was only a little ahead of Shinichi himself in the game. 

**I** n case you were wondering, **T** he thing you are missing can be found in the place of your pondering.

-KID

This new note was not quite as obvious as the first. “The place of your pondering” could mean many things to Shinichi: his home library, the school, the detective agency he was currently outside of, the police station, etc. 

For now though, he decided to let the note sit in the back of his mind while he spent the rest of the morning with Ran. No, they weren’t dating. They had decided that, after a week of trying, their dynamic just didn’t work for that kind of relationship and had defaulted back to business as usual. However, they still hung out together quite a bit, and that’s what the intention for the day had been until KID had initiated their little game. 

Shinichi decided to head on up to the flat above the agency since Ran was more likely to be up there than down where she would have to deal with her father. Before he could even knock, the door opened 

“Shinichi! I thought you wouldn’t be here until later!” Shinichi found himself being grabbed by the shoulders and dragged into the flat without being given the chance to respond. “I hope you don’t mind, but Aoko called this morning and said that she and Kaito were planning on being in Beika today and asked to meet up with us. I said that we had some plans but offered to let them tag along so they’re already here.”

Shinichi took a moment to comprehend what Ran was telling him before responding, “That’s fine.” Surprisingly, Ran and Aoko were friends because they had met through Kaito and Shinichi meeting up with each other as much as they could get away with when the boys were younger (and didn’t have cell phones).  

The group of four proceed about their day, and Shinichi still couldn’t figure out where the note was trying to send him. He could feel Kaito kind of staring at the back of his head and it was starting to make him uncomfortable until the other boy finally spoke up.

“What are you so stressed about Shinichi?” Kaito was staring at him like he already knew more than he was letting on.

Shinichi turned to him and kind of sighed before giving the most basic explanation he could think of, “KID, the thief one, is playing a bit of a game with me. I’m trying to figure out the second clue he left me.”

Kaito kind of chuckled, “You need some help, Ichi? I could take a look at it.”

Shinichi sighed at the silly nickname Kaito had come up with when he started refusing to respond to Shin-chan, before turning away from him, “Not yet. I want to see how far I can get without any help first.”  

Kaito shrugged, “Suit yourself.” It was silent for a moment before he spoke up, “Hey, I need to go to the library before we head back to Ekoda. So I’m going to break off and go do that. Let the girls know for me, yeah?”

Shinichi absently nodded before moving to catch up with said girls since they had lagged behind with their conversation. For some reason, Shinichi’s mind couldn’t let go of the fact that one could often study or look up weird facts in a library without getting questioned too badly. He eventually decided to head that way when the group of four split to go home.

\---

Kaito and Aoko had broken off to head back to the train station and Ran had gotten a call from her dad asking her to head back, so Shinichi quickly made his way to the nearest public library to the detective station. One of the columns outside had another piece of paper taped to it, and when Shinichi walked up to it it was obvious that it was his next clue.

to **O** bserve the truth, first you must find what has been left behind.

-KID

Though the odd capitalization continued, in this note it made some sense in helping him identify the right phrase to focus on. It was pointing him right to the Sherlock Holmes books inside. When he reached them, he pulled the books off the shelves until he found the small bracelet from Ayumi and what was hopefully his last clue. 

now, my **K** night, that you **U** nderstand who i am, **R** etrace your steps **O** nto the street where you **B** egan. there i will be waiting for you and you can **A** nswer to reach the end.

-KID

The capitals in this note obviously spelled out something by itself, and it was a name that Shinichi very quickly recognized due to his friendship with the very family it mentioned. K-U-R-O-B-A. He pulled out the other notes, that had been slowly collecting in his pocket and picked out the capitals there as well: K-A-I-T-O. Shinichi shook his head when he realized what it meant--the dork hadn’t even tried to scramble them up a bit. 

Nevertheless, Shinichi headed back to the street where he started this morning: home. When he arrived, he definitely wasn’t expecting the sight that greeted him. A white clad thief holding a small bouquet of red and lavender roses. 

When Shinichi approached the person he now knew was his best friend, the only word he could hear was “So?”

Shinichi smiled before replying, “Kaito, you’re such an idiot,” and a puff of smoke later the person that was standing front of him was no longer a confident white-clad thief, but a sheepish best friend. 

“Sorry, Ichi. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn’t think it was safe enough.” Kaito cleared his throat, “uh, the-these are for you,” he said holding out the roses. 

Shinichi took them and looked at them for a moment. Six total roses. Three of each of the two colors. “Kaito, you are aware of the bouquet that you just handed me means, yes?” At the other’s slight nod, he smiled. “Don’t think this ends the detective-thief dynamic we have at heists.”

“Hey! As if I could-”

“I love you too, dork.”


End file.
